Kaname's Pencil
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Zero has always been in love with a senpai two years older than him. Now it's up to his two friends Yuuki and Yori to do something so this brunette senpai ends up in their friend's hands. Anyway, how does it have anything to do with Kaname's pencil? KaZe. One-shot.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone~! Here's another AU ONE-SHOT KaZe fict just for you~! I just want to try writing a fluffy story about our usual stubborn and moody Zero. ᶺoᶺ**

 **Warning: YAOI. Fast-paced. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: VK isn't mine.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Zero Kiryuu sighed as he looked outside the window of the classroom, not even bothering to listen to their teacher's instruction about their assignment. His silver hair would sway with the breeze coming in from the window once in a while. He felt so frustrated and at the same time bored while he gazed at the playing field down below. He could make out some silhouettes of students playing soccer and he couldn't help but sigh again as he looked at one player in particular.

 _Kaname Kuran…_ A senpai two years older than him… Also someone he could only look at from afar. Kaname was a handsome brunette who was part of the soccer varsity team together with his three friends Aido, Takuma, and Kain. Almost everyone in the whole school admired or harbored feelings for them. _Zero was one of those people who did… one of those who were part of the more unfortunate ones…_ At the very least, Kaname's other admirers could confess to him or cheer for him wholeheartedly. _They could openly tell him their feelings…_

 _He, on the other hand, could only…_

"You're looking at him again, Zero." Zero almost jumped in surprise when he heard the voice of his childhood friend Yuuki so close to his ear. Yori, Yuuki's best friend from middle school, stood behind her. He didn't even realize that class had ended and everyone was already leaving the classroom.

He immediately glared at the brunette for being too nosy. "Mind your own business." Yuuki simply rolled her eyes while Yori simply chuckled at the two of them. They were much too used to his sharp tongue and his unsociable nature.

"Kuran-senpai is as popular as always." Yuuki observed from the window as she gazed at the people down below openly. She could see the object of her friend's affection as well as the hoard of fans trying to eat him alive. "Aido-senpai, Takuma-senpai, and Kain-senpai are gorgeous too but your crush is always the most popular among them." She added in a dreamy voice.

"Quit it." Zero couldn't help but growl.

Yuuki grinned mischievously as she put her hands on her hips. "…Only if you'll allow Yori and me to organize a plan for your confession."

The silver-haired male scowled at that. "All the plans you've made in the past had backfired on me, idiot. I don't want to be part of your sappy gay love ideas anymore."

Zero held back a shudder just at the memory of what her plans entailed. He remembered her asking him to write Kaname a letter. He really didn't know how the hell it happened but the letter got sent to someone else. And so almost everyone aside from Kaname already knew now that he was gay… _and_ that he was in love with the brunette. It was too embarrassing at the time that he didn't bother going to school for a week afterwards. Then there was that time too when Yuuki had arranged for him to come to the old music room where Kaname was often located in order to confess… only to wait inside the room all throughout the whole afternoon without even a single strand of Kaname's hair in sight. It turned out Kaname only stayed there when he was still dating a girl who loved playing the piano and he stopped coming when they broke up. Another time was when she cornered Kaname in the hallway and tried to confess for him without his permission. He was at least glad that Yori had managed to warn him so he was absent in the place when the embarrassing confession happened. There were many other circumstances of Yuuki's failures and he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Aww…" Yuuki looked genuinely sad about it and Zero almost rolled his eyes as a result.

"You should work hard, Zero-kun." Yori voiced in worry. "Girls can be very aggressive too, you know. Kuran-senpai might get snatched by someone else again in the blink of an eye."

"…It's fine like this." Zero said as he averted his gaze from the window. "He doesn't even know me. And it's not like I can just confess my feelings."

"…Because you're a guy too?" Yuuki was giving him that reproaching look again. He already knew what would come next. "So what?! You really don't have to worry about what other people will say, you know! It's not like it's their life or anything anyway! And besides–!"

"And besides…" Zero cut her off effectively before she started shouting at the top of her voice again. "…you're being too loud."

"Oh, sorry." Yuuki voiced as she laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, Zero. There's this book I was reading yesterday."

Zero's eyes narrowed at that. It must be one of her sure-failed plans again. "No, Yuuki."

"I haven't said anything else yet." She tried to look innocent at first but it turned into a whine when she tried to convince him of its effectiveness. "I swear, Zero! There were accounts of those who tried that method and the object of their affection miraculously returned their feelings too!"

"I want to hear that too." Yori voiced as she smiled. "…But only after we've gotten out of the classroom."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"This is called stealing, idiot Yuuki." Zero growled out as he was dragged by his two friends to sneak into 3-A's empty classroom. He was at least thankful that it was lunchtime so nobody was inside the room. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this… This is ridiculous…" And thus, he kept muttering curses under his breath while Yuuki kept on rolling her eyes as they inched closer to Kaname Kuran's seat at the very back of the classroom. He too sat just beside the window.

"If you're too worried about it, you know you can just leave us." Yuuki snapped quietly, her eyebrows creased as she tried to reprimand him again.

Zero could only scowl at her in return. She should know more than anyone that he couldn't do something like that… especially since Yuuki was doing it for his sake too even if it didn't look like it. "Are you sure this is effective?" He asked in a skeptical voice for the tenth time now.

"The book said it is so I believe it." Yuuki beamed and Yori could only sigh. "The book said that if you take another person's possession and wholeheartedly treasure it, then that person will most likely start thinking about you too."

When they reached Kaname's chair, they immediately ransacked his bag to look for something they could get.

"This is really… over the line, Yuuki." Zero voiced quietly as he watched his friends do the dirty work. "If he knew I stole something, he'll definitely–"

"Oh, shut it and just help us." Yuuki scolded again. "And besides, we don't really have to get something valuable. It can just be anything, you know."

Even Yori looked worried as they all tried to find something of value from their senpai's bag. "We have to hurry up, Yuuki. Lunchtime is almost over."

"Wait a minute!" Yuuki was starting to look frantic too as they all started hearing some footsteps outside the classroom. "Just get something, Zero!" She said as she looked up only to find her friend staring at something in his hand.

"Is this fine?" Zero asked as he held out a small pencil. "I found it in his pencil case."

Yuuki and Yori smiled at him. "Let's go!"

They had managed to sneak out without getting noticed and Zero felt that at least a year had been cut off from his lifespan due to nervousness and anxiety. Yuuki and Yori cheered for him and Zero could only blush as he held the small pencil in his hand. They all walked the hallway while conversing animatedly to one another.

"Do you think he won't notice that he's missing a pencil?" Zero asked them both as he carried the item with utmost care.

"Don't worry. It's just a small and plain pencil anyway!" Yuuki answered immediately as she slapped his back. "And besides, he still has many pencils, right? It's not like he'll know it was his even if he sees you holding it."

"So, the last thing to do is treasure it, right?" Yori asked the brunette female, earning her an enthusiastic nod from Yuuki. "And then Kuran-senpai will start thinking about our Zero-kun too."

"I don't think there will be any problem about the treasuring part." Yuuki grinned when they both saw Zero holding the pencil out, obviously admiring its qualities.

Zero could not help but feel that the pencil was something more precious than anything he had owned in his entire life. _It was something Kaname Kuran owned…_ He didn't want to admit it but Yuuki did help him this time. Even if the supposed legend that Yuuki told them was wrong, he knew he would still have treasured the pencil just as much.

The silver-haired teen observed the pencil more as he went inside their classroom for the afternoon classes. The pencil was small, measuring only up to two inches, and was definitely overused. The eraser on its other end had been used up too. The lead had also lost its pointed sharpness. Even the yellow paint on the pencil's body was starting to chip off. _And even so… Kaname still kept it with him…_

Classes finished with Zero not remembering any lessons at all. Zero sighed almost dreamily as he stared at the object for a few more days, although he would never admit it in his entire life.

Yuuki and Yori couldn't help but giggle to one another as they observed their friend.

"He really loves it." Yuuki commented and Yori wholeheartedly agreed.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zero sighed as he went out of the library. He wanted to stretch his limbs so much from sitting for two whole hours while doing all his assignments. He used Kaname's pencils in some of his notes too, making him more inspired to finish everything.

He turned right into the hallway just in time to bump into someone. "Tch, sorry." He voiced indifferently just before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Those chocolate eyes were staring into his amethyst eyes for the first time and Zero felt like his life was already complete. And then he realized that Kaname just asked him a question. He blushed at himself for staring too much.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He voiced as he hurriedly walked away in embarrassment. However, he still wasn't quite far yet when he heard Aido's annoying voice.

"Isn't that Zero Kiryuu?" Aido asked Kain who nodded after yawning. That was Zero's cue to walk faster away from them.

"Zero Kiryuu, the first year who is madly in love with Kaname." Takuma added while giving Kaname a mischievous smile. "It was said that he actually wrote you a letter but accidentally sent it to someone else, resulting to everyone in the entire school knowing about his feelings for you."

Kaname simply looked at the retreating figure of the silver-haired teen. "Zero Kiryuu…"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zero sighed as he stared at the small pencil in his hand. He was in the hallway while looking over the field one floor down, beyond the bushy part of the school.

Something was puzzling him a lot.

During the past few days, he had noticed that Kaname seemed to have become omniscient. He was always there no matter where the silver-haired teen went – the cafeteria, the library, the playing field, and even in the toilet. It was just weird to the point where Zero had to look around him before entering a place in case Kaname was there.

There was one more thing too.

He knew this one might be a little bit of a stretch and that he might just be imagining it but he thought Kaname was actually looking at him most of the time whenever he would look elsewhere. Or rather, the brunette was almost always staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. It was making Zero feel really embarrassed and self-conscious. He thought it might mainly be because of the fact that Kaname already knew of his supposed secret feelings but sometimes he couldn't help but be scared. He felt really scared that Kaname already recognized that the pencil he was always holding was actually stolen from the brunette.

There's just no way he could explain how he acquired it without admitting that he had stolen it from the brunette's bag. _It would definitely end up with Zero getting bashed by Kaname's fans._ His body gave out an involuntary shudder just at the thought of it.

He sighed again as he twirled the pencil in his fingers while staring out into the open field. It was late afternoon and he was waiting for Yuuki and Yori to finish their club activities so they could all go home together. He didn't belong to any club so he usually had to wait for them in the hallway in front of their classroom while staring into the field below. Kaname would almost always be there playing soccer together with his friends so he didn't mind that Yuuki and Yori were taking too long to finish their activities. It was giving him an ample amount of alibi to stay there and watch the brunette more.

This time, however, the playing field was empty except for some stragglers walking here and there. Zero felt so bored. If it weren't for the pencil he was holding so dearly in his fingers, he would have barged in Yuuki's club room and dragged them both out then and there.

"You're alone again." A voice so deep and so cool spoke just behind Zero and the latter immediately knew who that voice belonged to even before he turned around in surprise.

"And you're still holding your favorite pencil." Kaname added with a cool smile. He looked really curious as he stared at the younger teen.

Zero, on the other hand, paled as he remembered about the pencil still in his hand. "T-This is…" But he couldn't find any excuse. His mind turned blank as he stared at Kaname's handsome face just a few feet away from him. In his haste, he tried to hide the pencil in the back pocket of his pants… only to gasp in pain when his wrist accidentally hit the railing, resulting to the pencil dropping to the bushes down below.

Zero stared at Kaname in shock before he realized what just happened. "Shit!" He barely noticed how Kaname blinked in confusion at his sudden outburst as he immediately left the brunette and ran towards the staircase going to the first floor.

The sun was already starting to set so the bushes were already a bit darker than usual. Even so, Zero immediately knelt on all four and tried to find the important memento he got from Kaname.

He was starting to feel really frustrated. Kaname was already there, talking to him, and yet he just had to humiliate himself like that. He also realized that he left the brunette alone there without any explanation. "Ugh… Idiot…" He whispered to himself as he tried to focus on finding the small pencil in vain.

"What did you drop?" Zero's breath hitched as he looked behind his shoulder and saw Kaname towering over him, looking ready to help.

Zero immediately stood up and shook his head sharply. "No, no. It's fine. It's nothing… important." He wasn't finished explaining yet but Kaname already started trying to find it too, although he didn't even know what it was that Zero dropped.

The younger teen stared at the brunette in shock for a few more moments, just realizing again how much he really loved Kaname. _To think the brunette would help a stranger so easily…_ Zero was almost teary-eyed as he also knelt on the grasses quietly.

 _He was falling for Kaname all over again…_

"You're Zero Kiryuu, right..?" Kaname started while still in the middle of pencil hunt.

Zero, on the other hand, was on edge. He felt embarrassed talking to Kaname and at the same time self-conscious because he knew that Kaname already knew about his feelings. _There's also the issue with the pencil…_

"Yes." He answered lamely. He was still in the middle of thinking what to say next when he heard Kaname's voice again.

"Isn't this..?" Zero looked up just in time to see Kaname holding the pencil while wearing a confused expression. His eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes held recognition.

The teen's eyes widened when he realized that Kaname must have recognized who the pencil belonged to. And when the brunette looked at him, silently asking why it was in his possession, Zero could do nothing but blush a deep shade of red in response.

Kaname then held out the pencil and smirked. "This is mine, isn't it?" He would recognize it anywhere even if it's old and almost all used up.

"Please… give it to me…" Zero said when he found his voice again. He held out his hand too just so the brunette could pass him the pencil. He was almost bowing too just so Kaname would give it to him and just get over it.

"Why should I?" Kaname's expression hardened as he looked at Zero coolly. "Like I said, this is mine." The corner of his lips was quirking upward but he was holding it in.

"Just give it back to me!" Zero was feeling desperate. It was the only thing he had that had any connection to Kaname at all. It was all he had. _And it was just a pencil._ "It was just a pencil!" He shouted as he tried to forcefully take it from the brunette's hand in vain. Kaname just wouldn't budge. He even went to the point of holding it up high just so Zero wouldn't be able to take it. And since he was actually taller than his kouhai, Zero had to jump a few times while trying to snatch the pencil from the brunette's hand. Even then, it was still a futile attempt.

"It's just a pencil..?" Kaname's smirk widened when he heard his kouhai's words. "Then why do you look like you will cry..?"

Zero stopped his futile attempts at that. He had never talked to Kaname before and he never knew how much of a shrewd person the brunette actually was. Not to mention how much of a bully. He seemed to be enjoying Zero's every tormented reaction towards the pencil and the silver-haired teen actually glared at him for that.

And yet, he still couldn't help the blush which crept up his face when he answered Kaname's question. "It's… it's very important to me…" His voice was so small he thought he's the only one who heard himself.

However, Kaname heard it well. "…More important than the owner himself?"

"Huh?" Zero blinked at that question. _No, of course not…_ Now that he thought about it, he was so engrossed over the pencil that he had not thoroughly enjoyed the moment with Kaname at all. The brunette was making fun of him and teasing him a lot because of the pencil but he was so adamant on taking it back that he didn't even mind getting angry at his senpai over it. _That was quite shameful of him…_ He then peered at the brunette's smirking face so close to him while holding out the pencil in his hand.

"Was the question too hard?" If possible, the ever-knowing smirk widened even more. This time, Kaname really deserved a glare. And he surely received one.

Zero made sure to glare hard while he wore his usual scowl. "Kuran-senpai… I'm not in the mood for your–" It was just a split second movement from the brunette. And Zero's eyes widened just as a deep blush blossomed on his cheeks when he felt it – soft and warm and sweet. It was a kiss which lasted only a split second before Kaname pulled away, eyes gleaming mischievously and proudly at the reaction he got from the younger teen.

He was still licking his own lips from the sensation when he declared, "From now on, this pencil is my hostage. I won't give it back… until you personally ask for it in my classroom." He then left the bushes without further ado and started walking towards his classroom, most likely to get his bag or to meet up with the rest of his friends.

The teen watched the brunette's retreating figure in the distance while slightly gaping, still frozen from the development of the events. _Did Kaname just… kiss him..?_ He could still feel his lips tingle at the sensation and he couldn't help but lick his lips too, cheeks reddening even more at the act.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zero could already feel his whole body trembling and he was so sure everything was such a bad idea. _He shouldn't have told Yuuki and Yori anything…_ He sighed as he found himself outside of Kaname's classroom again.

"He's inside." Yuuki whispered as she peaked a little from the door.

"I know." Zero glared. That's why he thought it was such a bad idea.

Kaname was so different from how Zero imagined him to be. For one, he never thought the brunette would ever approach him… ever. Not to mention talk to him alone. Secondly, he didn't think the brunette was the type to help just some stranger look for something they had lost in the bushes. And lastly, he didn't think the brunette was such a jerk. He's a terribly cool and handsome jerk… but still a jerk. _To think Kaname would take that pencil away without remorse…_

"You can do it!" Yori whispered at him with determination and support in her eyes. Zero greatly appreciated that as he heaved a deep sigh.

He fisted his clammy hands and kept them to his side so he wouldn't fidget unnecessarily as he slowly entered the classroom.

It was lunchtime so only a few students were there. Or rather, it was kind of surprising how Kaname had suddenly decided to eat his lunchbox inside the classroom instead of enjoying it on the field outside as usual. This decision also caused plenty of his classmates to stay in the classroom since it was a chance to ogle him without restraint.

Aido, Kain, and Takuma had their chairs circled around Kaname's as they all enjoyed their lunchboxes. Some of the females were also having their own conversation but would once in a while glance in Kaname's direction.

Zero already felt like backing out. _However, he feared the fact that Yuuki was just outside and he surely didn't want his friend to take matters into her hand the moment he tries to run away._ And thus, he was stuck to his decision.

The whole classroom turned quiet when he entered and they all stared at him in bated breaths as he approached the brunette. _Everyone knew he's in love with Kaname._ Aido and the others immediately looked up at him but he tried his best to ignore them as he stared at Kaname with a prominent scowl on his face.

"T-The pencil…" Zero voiced quietly, inwardly cursing at his inability to stop himself from stuttering. "I want it back."

Kaname simply looked at him with a cool gaze. "I've hidden it in a place you won't be able to find."

"Pencil..?" Takuma was the first one to ask, blinking at Kaname in confusion. Even Aido and Kain were looking at them both in barely concealed curiosity and confusion.

Kaname then looked at his friends, making sure his voice was loud enough for all occupants of the room to hear. _He didn't want his annoying fans club to get the wrong idea about Zero._ The dark gleam in his eyes was so prevalent even his friends knew he was planning something. "I stole Kiryuu's beloved pencil and took it as a hostage. I told him to come here and ask for it nicely."

"…Kaname, you're a demon." Takuma couldn't help but say after a while of silence. "I didn't peg you for the type to bully our kouhai like that." Aido and Kain totally agreed. The other students couldn't help but see the sadistic brunette for who he truly was.

"This one is a special kouhai so it's fine. Anyway, I'll give it back in one condition." Kaname's eyes darkened even more at that and the brunette's friends knew this condition wasn't a good one. His chocolate eyes then turned to Zero directly and with full sincerity, he voiced out, "Go out with me, Kiryuu. Or rather, Zero."

Zero blinked at him, the words not sinking in his head deeply yet. But when they did, his breath hitched as he stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "Eh?" He blushed up to the tips of his beautiful silver hair in the deepest shade of red as he started stuttering again. "T-T-That's… I… I…" Even before he could form a coherent sentence, however, everyone already heard two loud squeals outside their classroom at the turn of events just as the crowd also started murmuring. If possible, Zero's blush deepened even more. He felt like he should just forget about the pencil and run out of the room as fast as possible. _How the hell did everything come to this again..?_

"He's so cute." Takuma commented as his own eyes darkened a little at the sight of the blushing teen.

"He is." Kain genuinely agreed as he licked his own lips at the sight. Aido couldn't help but grunt with an audible 'ugh.' Only few people knew of the fact all of his friends were also gays so they really shouldn't be too obvious about it. People would think he's gay too. He couldn't help but sigh again. This was the main reason why none of those three's relationships with women ever lasted longer than a week. They just ended up going out with women one way or another to shut them up and also shut the other fans up. Whenever the women would find out about their sexual orientation, however, they would be the first ones to ask for the breakup. It worked a lot in their favor.

Kaname glared a little at his friends when he noticed their reaction towards Zero. "He's mine." He then stood up from his seat and pulled the silver-haired teen towards him before planting a kiss on Zero's unsuspecting lips even before anyone could react.

They all heard gasps and squeals in the background but Zero was so stunned that he wasn't even able to react. Before he could even savor Kaname's soft and warm lips against his own quivering ones, the kiss had already ended.

And that's the only time he reacted, his blush deepening even more. "I–I haven't agreed yet!"

Kaname glared at him for that. He would never allow Zero to be with anyone else after all this. He took something out of his pocket and showed it in the air for everyone to see. Even Zero's eyes widened at the sight of the object. _His pencil… Or rather, Kaname's pencil that he stole which the brunette stole from him in return…_

The silver-haired teen clenched his fists tightly. _Why was he so cowardly anyway..?_ Kaname even went to the point of hiding the pencil just so Zero would go to his classroom. He knew Kaname wasn't the Prince Charming the silver-haired teen made him out to be. He was sadistic and manipulative, childish and smug. _But Zero loved him nonetheless…_

Kaname's hand faltered in the air when he realized that Zero had gone quiet. _Was he angry..?_ He didn't know anything about the silver-haired teen but he didn't want Zero to suddenly storm out of the classroom and leave him like that. He sighed as he held out the pencil and gave it to Zero with a defeated smile. _It was fun teasing the younger teen… but if it would make Zero hate him, then he'd rather they just be strangers again._

Zero's eyes slightly widened when Kaname sighed and gave him the pencil. He was about to silently accept it and storm out of the room but then he saw the brunette's expression. _He looked sad…_ Zero clenched his fists tighter. _He shouldn't even be thinking about this…_ He then walked towards Kaname, ignoring the pencil held out at him. He stopped just a few inches and gave Kaname a chaste kiss on the lips too. And before he could embarrass himself further, he pulled away and hugged Kaname tightly.

"I… I'm…" He really didn't want to say out loud in front of everyone. _But no matter._ The whole school already knew anyway. "I'm in love with you… Kuran-senpai." His blush deepened again as he whispered, "I'll… go out with you…"

Everyone gulped in dread when they saw the brunette's reaction. His hands were trembling as he gulped at the sight of the younger teen in his arms. He immediately returned the embrace with his own possessive arms. His cheeks were slightly flushed, in direct contradiction to the awfully dark gleam in his eyes and the smug smirk he had on his lips. He almost growled at the delectable scent of the teen's hair so close to his nose and he looked ready to devour Zero any second now. Everybody now feared for the younger teen's virginity as they saw just how much Kaname seemed to want to eat him whole.

"Kaname..?" Takuma called unsurely, not wanting his big bad wolf of a friend to scare the cute-looking rabbit away.

"This will be fun from now on." Kain grinned as he looked at Zero with the same expression. "Maybe I can give Kiryuu my own pencil too."

Takuma chuckled darkly at that. "I too have a pencil in my pants. I'll allow Zero-kun to hold it as much as he wants."

Aido wanted to die. _How come he's friends with these perverts again?_ Everyone dreaded for Zero even more while the squeals outside only got louder.

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Aww, they're just too cute~! Anyway, thanks for reading~! I know this story is super fast-paced but that's just how it is for one-shots. Also, it was just meant as an entertainment since I wanted to write them off as simple senpai and kouhai in a normal school setting. Anyway, tell me what you think! ᶺoᶺ**


End file.
